


Painted

by Selenic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Manip, not exactly lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenic/pseuds/Selenic
Summary: Even in the dim light John knew the vibrant red would shine, painting the shape and curve of his mouth for Rodney to see.





	Painted

**Author's Note:**

> This is art for a story I'm working on, and older idea that once sprung up from a conversation about men wearing makeup. Why my muses wanted to see John with painted lips (the story will tell more, but it's not exactly lipstick) I have no idea, but I took the idea and ran with it :)
> 
> Posting this for the Story Works flash challenge 'Surprise', as it was a surprise for me that it happened, and certainly a surprise for both John and Rodney too :D

 

Painted

Full art without text

 

Full art with a quote from the story

 

The story isn't about a lipstick kink or anything, but I have to admit, John wears it well ;) (and for those interested, that's Rodney's hand, and yes, he liked the look on John too ;P)

I also tried a slightly more cropped version, that was also flipped around just because that direction appealed to me more, but flipping things in larger scale made John look less like himself :)

 

Cropped & flipped, textless

 

Cropped & flipped, with the current work title for the story (which may or may not chance once I'm finished...)


End file.
